Liquid crystal displays are used in various electronic devices because they are, for instance, thin and light. In recent years, resolution of liquid crystal displays in mobile communication terminals such as smartphones, and tablet has been increased, and in line with this progress, reducing pixel size to achieve high-definition pictures has become an important requirement. For example, liquid crystal displays having a pixel size that achieves a resolution of more than 300 pixel per inch (ppi) have been commercialized, and displays achieving approximately 500 ppi are under development.
At the same time, mobile communication terminals are required to operate as long as possible on a single battery charge. Thus, the liquid crystal display devices used in the mobile communication terminals are required to achieve lower power consumption.